his wife, the queen
by Eviljoey
Summary: Leopold married Regina. He was a kind king, but even kind kings have their limits.
1. Chapter 1

**So... This is my first story. I hope you like it!**

He looked at her maybe five times, that day. Only four times. Once as she walked down the aisle, another time when she kneeled beside him. Then she looked afraid, but still with hope. After she said "I Do" and he had too, he had kissed her, the third time he looked at her, that hope had faded. Perhaps he saw defeat, maybe acceptance, but the happiness one would expect of a newlywed bride wasn't one of her emotions. He took her hand and walked her out the room, into the great dining hall, where he placed her besides him. He stood up and spoke some meaningful words to the people. Telling them of course that he still loved his first wife, which his second wife acknowledged and respected, and how proud he was of his daughter. Snow had the biggest grin on her face and the king knew she was thrilled, proud and relieved to finally have a mother again. A woman so nice, so beautiful and so caring. He looked at his wife the fourth time then, offered her a smile and started the feast. Then he sat down again. During the meal, he listened to his daughter constant chatter, whilst his new wife stayed silent, eating little to nothing.

"Darling." He said as though they had been married much longer. "Is anything the matter?"

"No, your majesty." She whispered.

He shook his head. "I have told you before, it's Leopold."

"Of course, Leopold." She said. Remaining truthful to her etiquette-lessons.

He gave her a weak smile. "Now, what is the matter?"

"Nothing, Leopold."

"Is it the food? Do you not like it?"

She smiled just as weak as he had moments ago. "It's the best I've ever had."

"Then what?"

"Nothing." She said. "Snow, how would you like to go to the town tomorrow? We'll fetch ourselves some nice fabric for a new dress."

He had admired his wife. Not only for getting off topic so quickly, but also in doing so in a way that wouldn't offend him. She didn't want to offend him in any way, and complaining about a feast arranged for her would sound spoiled and ungrateful. She was probably still upset of her mothers' disappearance, which was very understandable.

"I'd love nothing more!" His daughter exclaimed. "Oh Daddy, can we please?"

He smirked of his daughters joyfulness. "Of course you can."

"By horse?" His wife tried. Leopold had known of Regina's love for horses and riding them. She had brought her own horse with her, and he had quickly realized that the animal meant the world to his young wife.

"Perhaps the carriage is more appropriate. Snow's still a bit afraid." As he said it he saw Regina's smile fade again, the mask his wife had impressively created, impressive for her age that is, appeared on her face once more. "But I do agree with Regina, dear Snow."

"With what?" Snow asked.

"You need to get back on that horse again. Otherwise you'll be afraid your whole life."

"So? I'll just ride the carriage my whole life. It's more comfortable anyway."

Before he could answer, his wife did. "Perhaps, Snow, but riding is an experience most admired. The people will look up to you, respect you much more when you show them you have control over a stubborn horse, just like them, than when you would ride in a carriage. Can you imagine their thoughts when you come out of that carriage cloth in gold and claim you only want what's best for them? They'd never believe you, however pure your heart might be."

And his wife was right. The rest of the dinner he had switches chairs with his daughter, so she and Regina could discuss their new dresses. Meanwhile he tried to have a conversation with his dear friend about the state of the army, but he got distracted quite a lot. Every time his daughter would name a style he did not recognize he wanted to hear more about it. And snow would talk, because Regina apparently didn't know either. But then he realized that Regina of course did know. And she knew he was listening to find out if his daughter would want to wear anything inappropriate. But his Snow was impeccable and only chose necklines pure as she.  
An hour before midnight he had send Snow to bed. She whined for a bit but then willingly went. His wife decided she was tired too and she might as well go with his daughter. He kissed snow on her forehead and he wanted to kiss Regina. But she gave him an awkward smile and took her step daughter's hand as she walked away. He knew his wife hadn't married him willingly. Her mother had arranged the whole thing. He just hoped she could be happy. He hoped he could make her happy. And over time, he decided then and there, she would be happy. Her smile would be genuine.

* * *

"I am so happy you finally married my father." Snow said as they walked up the stairs and Regina tried to stop herself from pushing the girl off. "I would've been happy too, if you had married your stableboy, but this way my father is happy too." And again Regina refrained herself.

"Do not speak of him." She said, much harsher than she had anticipated. Snow was startled. "I mean. He broke my heart, he doesn't deserve to be mentioned. But you're right, Snow. Everything turned out for the best." Snow smiled again and took the last six steps in three. "Snow, that's not ladylike."

'Sorry."

"It's fine." They walked up to Snows room, where Johanna was waiting for the princess.

"Johanna!" Snow cried. "Guess what. Me and Regina are going to town tomorrow. We're buying new fabric!"

Regina sighed. "Snow. It's 'Regina and I' not 'Me and Regina'."

Johanna frowned but didn't say anything to the new queen. "That's great." She said, ignoring the woman. "Do you know what color you'd like?"

"Purple. My mom used to like it."

"Good choice, my dear." Johanna said. "I can take it from her, your majesty. All will be fine."

Regina offered the woman a poor smile, she knew the maid didn't like her. "I know, I don't mind."

Johanna raised her eyebrows. "You probably need to get ready for your wedding night, your majesty." Johanna said to the girl, not really a woman yet. After all, she couldn't be older than twenty. Rumors went she was only nineteen, perhaps even eighteen. Barely ready to be a wife. But Johanna had to hand it to the woman, she looked the part. Regina had a pretty little face, but her eyes looked like they had seen much. However she missed the lines a thirty year old woman would already possess, leading Johanna to the conclusion that the young queen couldn't be much older than the princess.

"I'll be fine, Johanna." The queen said with a warning tone. "What else would I need to do besides undress?"

Johanna turned to Snow. "My dear, would you mind if I had a small talk with your new mother?" After the girl shook her head, Johanna dismissed her to her chambers. "My lady..." She started. "Aren't you nervous?"

"Why would I be?"

"My first time I had been dreadfully nervous. Curious as well, but nervous non the less. I needed some time to gather the courage." She said. "And so did Snows mother. I had to calm her for hours."

Regina didn't move a muscle. "Well, I'm not."

"Which leads me to think you have laid with a man before."

"Johanna, I do not appreciate your insinuation." Regina warned. "You are dangerously close to crossing the line. I do not need to hear your story. Nor the story of the previous queen. Because neither are my story. I am not nervous, I am not curious and that's that."

"I'm sorry, your majesty."

"Don't think this will go unpunished. You have offended me."

Johannas eyes grew big. "But I meant no disrespect. I only wished to help.." Regina's expression did not change. She didn't offer the maid another word and simply turned around and walked away.

* * *

It was late in the evening and the king opened the door to his chambers. Unlike Regina, he was nervous. He had tried to drown his sorrows, but decided to stop before it was too late. After all, his main concern was hurting his new wife tonight, which he knew would happen. The least he could do was be gentle, and after a few drinks being gentle would be much harder. He started to undress and walked toward the bed. However, he realized after taking off his mantel that his wife wasn't in their bed at all. He walked to the doors again and found his private guard next to it.

"Guard?" He asked. "Go find the queen. She's probably in one of the guest rooms." He should've known she'd go there. After all, she didn't really know where his chambers were. He took off his boots, his trousers and his shirt before slipping under the warm blankets. He stared at the ceiling as he didn't want to think about anything. Ten minutes later the door opened and Regina walked in.

"I am so sorry, your majesty." She said as she rushed to his side of the bed and kneeled. "I'm sorry, please forgive me?"

He snorted. "Regina, don't be so silly. You have nothing to be sorry for. I should have had someone show you around. Perhaps I'll do it tomorrow to make up to you." She gave him a weak smile but her eyes were still big with fear as though she was afraid his mood would change and he'd hit her, a strange expression he didn't recognize. Leopold blamed it on her nerves. 'Now come, my dear. Join me on the bed." He watched as Regina took off her robe and placed in on the chair facing the mirror. She quickly made her way to the bed, so quickly that he didn't have time to get a good look of her, though he knew she was beautiful. Sure, his first wife had been beautiful too, but she had gotten pregnant immediately and never regained her figure. Regina was young, her skin snapped back. She was young and he wasn't sure if her youthfulness would make him feel young or really old, but he didn't want to think about that right now. She sat up against the headboard and looked at nothing. Her hands were trembling. He placed his right hand on hers.

She looked at him, as if this was the fist time she had actually noticed him. "Please..." She said.

"What 'please', my darling?"

"Could we please not do this tonight?" She asked, though more likely begged. "I'm not ready."

He seriously thought about her request for a moment. It sounded reasonable, she was afraid. Maybe if she got more time she wouldn't be this scared. But he quickly realized that she would be afraid any other time as well. And above that, the king's kindness had been mistaken often enough. If he didn't bed her tonight and the wind would catch on, rumors would be spread. And he could not afford that. "I am sorry, Regina." He watched as she brought her trembling hands to her face and covered her eyes. She brought her knees to her chest and silently wept for a minute. He let her. Then he brought his hand to her shoulder and rubbed it once or twice. "But I promise, if you just lie still it'll be over before you know it." She brought her arms down to her waist and hugged herself, then she nodded. He brought his hand up to her chin and turned her head. Then he leaned in and slowly kissed her. She didn't kiss him back. When he brought his other hand to her thigh she shrieked. "Regina." He warned her. He knew this was difficult for her, but it wasn't a treat for him either. She had pulled back from the kiss.

"Just do it." She said. "I don't need any niceties." He could understand that. When he leaned back in to kiss her she turned her head. Alright he thought. If this is how she wants it. He moved back and she looked at him in surprise, only to be more surprised as he grabbed her legs and pushed her on her back, probably with more force than he intended, but he was getting agitated. She whimpered as he pushed her legs apart and kneeled between them.

"Regina, listen to me." He said. "Regina, listen. It's going to be ok. It'll hurt, but it'll be over in a minute. I promise."

"Really?" She asked, still innocent. "Only a minute?"

"Only a minute." He said. She nodded and braced herself. He wrapped her legs behind him and leaned into her a bit. He kissed her trembling lower lip and then he slowly pushed himself into her. Sure, he felt some resistance, but not like he had expected. She had closed her eyes and still wore the same strange expression she had when she had sat next to him on the bed. It took him a moment to recognize that expression. It was guilt. He stopped, still inside her, and shook her arms, she looked at him with her guilty face. "Regina." He said, his voice filled with more anger than ever. "You are no virgin."

"I..." She didn't know what to say. She had not expected the blow she received. It stung like hell and she placed her hand on the red spot on her cheek immediately.

"You lied to me. You made me feel like some rapist." He accused her. "But the truth of the matter is that you were afraid to get caught, weren't you?" When she didn't answer him he hit her again. "Weren't you?" She nodded. "I could execute you. Nobody would question it. Do you know that?" She nodded again. "But I won't. And nobody will know about this."

"Thank you, your majesty!" She cried relieved.

"Oh don't thank me quite yet. You still have to bleed on your wedding night." He said. He saw her expression change for relieve to pure fright. Then he withdrew himself from her body and pushed back in with all his force. He knew she wanted to scream and cry, but she held herself together and merely whimpered. He quickened his pace and after that minute he felt it going smoother. He looked down and he saw her white nightgown getting red and he knew it had to hurt like hell. He admired her. She hadn't made a sound, except for the few whimpers every now and then. But he wanted his revenge, he wanted that one cry. He went even faster but felt the end coming closer with each thrust. When he got his climax he let himself fall down on his new young wife. He had lost all care for her well being, her comfort. She had deceived him and didn't deserve any. He laid silently for a moment before getting up to see what he had done. It was far worse than he had intended. She was still trying to catch her breath, on her cheek he saw his own red handprint and he felt guilty. But only shortly. He looked down at her throat and saw the red mark there too. He hadn't even realized his hands were anywhere near her neck, let alone them trying to strangle her. Her chest was still covered with her nightgown, but it was bunched up at the waist. The large red stain that covered the lower part of the gown was maybe a foot big. Her thighs too were covered in sticky blood, as was the bed. He nodded.

"Regina." He said. When she didn't answer him he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her up. The king wasn't a cruel man, nor an aggressive one. But she forced him to be. "Tomorrow, we will talk about this. You may go back to your old room."

"Thank you, your majesty." She said. He had no intend of telling her she could call him 'Leopold'. She had lost that right today.

"Leave." He said. She quickly got out of the bed and grabbed her robe. She took one quick look at the bed and then left. The king took his underwear and a robe and pulled them on. Then he walked to the door. He could she Regina limping at the end of the hallway before turning to the left. She was accompanied by one of the guards. The other one still stood next to the door. "I'm sleeping in the east wing tonight. After you've found some maids to clean up the mess, you can go to bed as well."

"Thank you, your majesty." The guard said. It wasn't very often he got a full night of sleep. He watched as the king walked the hallway as well but turned to the right. Then he went to fetch Greta, Mae and Hannah and walked with them inside the royal bedchambers. Just to see whatever had happened. They were all startled by the amount of blood on the bed and felt sorry for the queen.

**So? What do you think? Should I continue? Please ****review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for all your nice reviews. I honestly didn't expect so many!**

Regina sat in her room, on top of her bed, clutching her knees and silently whimpering. Every movement she made hurt. And not just a little, she could feel it go all through her body. It stung like hell. She didn't plan on leaving her room today, let alone her bed, but she knew she probably had to. She had understood the kings anger, perhaps it would have been better if she'd just confessed. Maybe he would've been angry, but he wouldn't have treated her like this. But still, every minute of pain she endured yesterday, every painful movement today, every punishment the king could come up with for her; they were all worth it. She had her first wonderful time with the man she loved. And nobody could ever take that away from her.

It was at about 10 PM when she was brought out of her thoughts by a woman she knew as Hannah. The redhead had knocked and when the queen hadn't answered, she had walked in. She found the queen sitting on her bed, clutching her legs and staring at nothing.

"Milady?" Hannah asked carefully. "Milady?"

Regina snapped out of her trance and looked at the maid. "What do you want?" She barked, angrily. She just wanted to be alone.

"The king requests your presence at breakfast." The maid said, a bit scared now.

"Do I have to? I'm not hungry at all."

Hannah wasn't curious about the queen's lack of appetite. After all she had seen the royal bedchambers, and moreover the bed that had been soaked with blood. It was so bad they had to throw the mattress out. "He urgently asked you to comply."

"Fine." Regina tried to jump of the bed, completely forgetting her sore body. It reminded her immediately. She muttered some cursewords as she made her way to her closet, limping at every step. "Hannah, come help me."

"I'm just a maid. I will get Lady Suzanna to assist you."

"That fat tart? No way. I'm asking you."

Hannah, clearly uncomfortable, moved to the queen's side. The young queen handed her some clothes, but when she handed Hannah a corset, the girl shook her head. "I have never tied a corset before."

"That's utter nonsense. You're wearing one right now."

Hannah shook her head. "This is for farmers daughters. That one is royal. I wouldn't know what to do with it."

"It's a corset."

"But there are different ways of tying it."

"Don't be stupid." And with that the queen had stopped the discussion and walked to the bed. She threw the dresses on top of it and spread them out. "I'm thinking blue. What do you think?"

Hannah was stunned. She had no answer ready. "I... I like the blue one too."

"Good. Then it's blue." She said as she took off her night gown. Hannah couldn't stop herself from looking down at the bruises that covered her legs. The queen quickly took the undergarments and put them on, before grabbing the corset. "Hannah?" She asked as she turned around. Hannah's fingers were trembling, but the did as the queen asked of her. When she was done the queen walked to the mirror and examined herself. "There. That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"No your majesty." Hannah smiled. She helped the queen with the white underdress before helping her into the blue dress. It was simple but elegant. Perfect for a private breakfast. The queen sat down in front of her mirror an started combing her hair. She decided to let it fall loose and maybe braiding it later this day. Then she limped to the door and waited for Hannah to open it for her. It took the maid a while to realize what the queen wanted but then she opened the door and walked the queen out. Hannah thought the queen wanted her to leave so she bowed and started to walk away.

"Hannah. I don't know where the diningroom is." The queen said, matter of factly.

"Sorry, Milady, sorry." She walked in front of the queen as they made their way to the dining room.

* * *

The king was hungry, therefor he was angry at his new wife for taking so long. But when she walked in, dressed in a beautiful blue gown that reminded him of his first wife, he wasn't all that angry anymore. She made her way to her seat, limping, obviously in pain. The king remembered last night and felt rather guilty.

"Regina?" Snow asked. "Why are you limping?"

Regina offered Snow a small smile. "I twisted my ankle." She lied. Leopold was grateful she did and once again he admired her.

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Snow. But I'm not sure how I feel about going dress shopping with you today." Regina said. Snow looked at her with her full big Bambi-eyes, giving her the please-don't-disappoint-me look. A look Regina couldn't resist, no matter how much she hated the girl. "But I suppose I should go. I promised and we're going by carriage after all." Snow's eyes immediately lid up.

But the king shook his head. "No, Snow. If Regina is in pain, you shouldn't ask her to go."

"That's quite alright, your majesty. I shall go, I don't really mind." Regina said. Then she looked at her plate. She really wasn't hungry, but she ate some anyway. The king noticed her. Not only that every bite seemed to make her more in pain, but he also noticed her dress again.

"Regina." The king said, with a strange tone in his voice. "Where did you get that dress?"

Regina placed her fork next to her plate and looked at her dress. "I found it in my closet. I rather liked it. Why? Don't you?"

"That's the only blue dress my wife ever owned. You shouldn't wear it. You are to take it off after dinner."

Snow raised her brows. "Daddy, mother only wore red. Never blue. She despised blue."

"You're right, my dear Snow. This dress, your step mother just decided to throw on, was a present from me. She only wore it once." The king said, then he thought for a moment before continuing. "Regina, I've changed my mind. You are to take it off immediately." Regina took her napkin off her lap and threw it on her plate.

"Fine." She grumbled.

* * *

It was about two in the afternoon when Regina and Snow walked to the carriage, followed by Lady Suzanna and Lady Myrtle. On Regina's request Hannah, the maid, was also present, but she wasn't allowed in the carriage. Instead she sat next to the driver. She probably had much more fun than Regina, seeing as the young queen got sneers from all directions.

"Honestly, your majesty, you look like a peasant." Lady Suzanna commented. Lady Myrtle looked at the queen. She wore a beige, sort of yellowy dress. Nothing a commoner could ever afford, but it wasn't something one would expect the queen to wear. The ladies looked more royal than she, they were draped in jewelry, multiple colors and their hair almost reached the roof of the carriage.

"No offense, your majesty, but your hair... Did you even brush it?" Lady Myrtle quipped. Lady Suzanna smirked and quickly covered her lips. Regina knew loose hair wasn't very lady-like. Let alone queen-like. But she was never too fond of tying her hair and sculpting it for hours.

Regina raised her brows. "You seem to have forgotten your place. I strongly advise you to be quiet now."

It was Snow's turn to smirk and stifle a giggle. The ride to the village took no longer than ten minutes. Well, it would've taken no longer than ten minutes if a tree hadn't fallen on the road. When the carriage stopped Snow was the first to be out, but she thought they were in the village already. She was sorely disappointed.

"Where are we?" Regina heard Snow ask the horseman. She sighed and got out of the carriage to, despite the ladies disapproval. She walked to the front of the carriage and looked at Hannah and the driver.

"What's going on? Hannah?"

"A tree, your majesty." The driver answered for Hannah. "We can't go any further, unless you ladies wouldn't mind to walk."

Snow immediately huffed. "We can't. My step mother has twisted her ankle."

"How about this, Snow; I still need to be shown around the castle, I still need to talk to your father, that's a lot of stuff. How about we go tomorrow? We'll get someone to clear the tree out of the way and then we'll buy those dresses. Tomorrow is friday after all, we can go to the market too."

Snow nodded. "That sounds like a good idea, but I'm not sure father will allow it."

"Don't worry, dear Snow, I'll take care of it."

* * *

The king was surprised to see his daughter and wife return so quickly. Snow ran up to him, despite Regina's protest about running not being lady-like, and hugged him. Then she started her chattering. He could never understand any of her words when she was chattering like this, but he nodded and smiled and gave some basic "Yes, I see"s and "Ah, you don't say"s. He had learned how to deal with his daughter. However maybe five minutes of her talking constantly later he got himself one of his annoying headaches. He would never tell Snow she caused them, but still he wished he could get a word between.

"Snow?" Help came from an unexpected direction. Regina had sat down on the sofa across them and had been playing with her hair during that entire conversation. "I need to speak with your father, remember?" When the girl nodded she continued. "So how about you go read a little upstairs and then wash up for dinner?"

"Sure!" The girl got off her fathers lap and walked with Johanna, who had entered the room when the girl was still talking, upstairs.

The king thought for a moment and decided that there might be too many listening ears. "Regina, let us go to my quarters. We can talk freely in the war-room." She nodded and took the arm he offered her. On their short walk he told her behind what door laid what, and which doors she should never open. He opened the door which lead to the room where he always had meetings with other kings. Never had he really planned a war, but he still called this his war-room. Just because it sounded logical. The king quickly made a fire in fireplace, more for atmosphere than warmth and then took his big brown comfortable chair and placed it next to it. Regina preferred the couch.

"Regina..."

"Your majesty, I'm so sorry." She almost cried. "Please forgive me."

He shook his head. "It is I who needs to be forgiven."

"I don't understand."

"You may have lied to me, but I realize why you did it. I wish you hadn't, but you have and I can't change that. That I was angry, you should have expected. That I hit you, you should have expected. But the force I took you with that evening, was nothing you deserved. And for that I am truly sorry. Can you forgive me?"

_No. I can't and I shall never._ "Of course, your majesty."

"Now tell me. You still need to account for what you did. Who is the man who took your virginity instead of your husband?"

Regina smiled when her memory started showing pictures in her mind. "Daniel."

The king raised his brows. "No title?"

She shook her head. "He was but a poor stable boy. I loved him."

"You can't see this man anymore, as I'm sure you know. Otherwise both our reputations will be ruined."

"Don't worry, my king, he died."

His expression softened. "I'm sorry, Regina, I am. But it is beneficial to the both of us." He sighed. "We need to make some agreements when it comes to our marriage. I am not very young anymore and a warm body next to mine would be preferable, but if you aren't willing to sleep in my bed then you are welcome to your own chambers."

"Sleeping next to you won't be a problem."

"But then; the sleeping _with_ me. Snow is a good girl, and she will be a great queen one day, but the kingdom prefers a king. So despite your hatred of me, don't deny it, you will submit to me. At least once a week." He saw Regina's relieved expression change into a bitter one. "It's for the greater good, Regina. Once you bear me a son you will never have to sleep with me again. I promise you this."

"Fine."

"Then, last but not least. Lie to me again, go behind my back or betray me in any way: I will see you punished. And don't worry, death will be nothing compared to it. Do you understand me?"

She nodded. "Yes, your majesty."

"Good. Now, fetch me that brandy and then leave."

**Thank you for reading! I am open for any suggestions and ****criticism. **

**XXX Josephine**


	3. Chapter 3

Two days after their conversation, Leopold found himself sitting up straight in his bed. His young wife on his right, fast asleep. She had asked him not to bed her last night, and this night too, for she was still sore. Her back was turned to him and the only sound in that room came from her breathing. He found himself very lucky that his wife didn't snore. Eva could snore, but he didn't really mind. Well, at first he had. It was incredibly annoying and quite the turn-off. But then, that consistent sound became something he relied upon being there. It started to bother him more when it wasn't there and later it even became impossible to sleep without it. Yes, the nights after Eva had passed away had been truly lonely and restless. And so he looked at his wife once more. Eva wouldn't have approved, he figured. Not because of Regina's character. No, her spirit and grace were more than he once hopes to see in his daughter. His former wife would have disapproved because of her youth. And of course the fact that she didn't love him. She rather despised him. Eva believed in true love. If the king ever married Snow against her will he was sure Eva would rise from the grave and kill him with her looks. He would give Snow her freedom to choose whomever she'd love. With a few exceptions of course. He poked Regina. She was a light sleeper, something that had given him great joy already. The king moved in his sleep. Quite a lot. The past night he had accidentally pushed Regina off the bed and after she'd gotten back up he had wrapped himself around her and nearly crushed her beneath him. She hadn't been able to get out from under him and had been awake all through the night. Then in the morning he had gotten off of her and she had told him the entire story. Then she went to the bathroom, muttering cursewords, because he had drawled on her hair.

"What?" She asked, her heart still asleep. He had dosed off into his own little world and had forgotten he had woken her. "Milord, what?" She repeated.

He looked at her as if he'd just noticed she was there too. "Ah, yes. Regina. I need you to remember something for me."

"Can't you ask one of the guards? Or write it down? I'd just forget it in ten minutes." She asked while she tried to sit up.

He shook his head. "No, my darling. This has to remain secret." He saw her eyes lighten up. "I want to host a bal."

"A bal? That sounds nice. What occasion?" She gave him a tired smile.

"Snow's birthday of course. It'll be a surprise-bal." He noticed her confusion.

"Her birthday isn't for another half a year. Preparations won't take that long, your majesty."

He giggled. "Well, of course not. Only a month or so. But if I gave her a surprise birthday-bal on her birthday it wouldn't be such a surprise, would it?"

Another tired smile. "Are you planning something else, your majesty?"

He raised his brows. "Whatever are you suggesting?"

She looked at him. "Well, Snow is still eleven, but she'll be twelve soon. Another few years and she'll be a woman. She'll get married not short after that. And seeing as your wife gave your daughter the freedom to choose who she'd like to marry, you want this boy to be good enough I presume. And what better way is there to make sure of that than to introduce Snow to a boy of your liking? Say for instance, on a ball, thrown by you, where you invited only the kindest, well mannered and not too poor men."

He had to give his young wife credit once more. She was more wise than she appeared. Perhaps not literature-wise, but her knowledge of man, etiquette and social occasions were far more advanced than his own. She had read him immediately. "I like you." He declared. "Yes. That was my general purpose of this bal."

"Then a bal we shall have." She said with a genuine smile. "I'll help you remember, I'll help you with preparations and of course, I'll help you with Snow."

"Snow just needs to be kept out of the loop."

She smirked, looked at her lap and shook her head. "Oh, your majesty. It goes so far beyond that. Do you think she'd ever forgive you if she walked into the great hall, wearing her _normal_ every-day clothes. We need to think of something."

He nodded, once again liking his wife. "Yes. I see what you mean. Could I leave that part to you? If you figured out something, let me know."

She nodded. "Can I please, for the love of Merlin, go to sleep now? I'm so very tired."

"Of course, my queen. Sleep tight." After he said that and gave her a kiss on her forehead she laid back down, closed her eyes and drifted off in a manner of minutes. He just sat there, thinking of boys to invite.

* * *

The next morning he discovered his wife sleeping peacefully next to him. He hadn't smothered her this time. He slowly got out and quietly dressed. Then he opened the curtains. This woke Regina, who sat up immediately. He walked over and kissed her.

"Good morning." He said to her surprised face. She hadn't been expecting a kiss.

"Good morning." She said back and rubbed her eyes.

"So." He said. "What are you and Snow planning on doing today?"

She got out of bed and walked to her closet. "I don't know. Perhaps I'll take her down to the stables. Some interaction with horses. No riding, just petting. The I suppose we'll go to the village."

"Disguised?" He asked. Eva would do that sometimes with Snow. At first he had been against the idea, but then when Eva told him about all the lessons their daughter could learn from just being normal he figured it was fine. It had indeed turned out great. If Eva hadn't, Snow would've been far more arrogant. He could see it with other royal children. Snow had learned she was human, like the others, and she was no better than them. She was to treat them kind and fair, just as she'd wanted to be treated if she was like them.

"I suppose." She said as she choose her dress for the day. Then she remembered something. "Your majesty. I know this sounds odd, but I have to meet a friend of mine this week."

"Which friend."

"You don't know him."

"Then you can't go." He stated simply.

She walked over to him. "Please. I can't tell you. But I promise it'll only be for a second and I'll stay out of sight the entire time. Please."

"Regina..."

She got to her knees and looked up to him as she took hold of his trousers. "Please. I'll do anything."

When he realized what she was offering he felt disgusted. "Regina." He said as he grabbed hold of her upper arms and pulled her up to meet his eyes. "What is wrong with you? Seriously. It's not normal to be offering to do... that, in order for you to get what you want. What kind of person do you think I am? I'm very disappointed."

"Please, I'm sorry, you have to let me go. Please." She said as she wept in his arms.

He sighed. "Can you promise me you won't cheat with this friend?"

She shook her head rapidly. "It's nothing like that, your majesty. It's just someone I'd rather keep secret. I promise I'll return in the same state as I left."

He nodded. "Fine. But If you don't, there will be hell to pay." He let go off her. "Now leave. Dress quickly, I'll tell Snow to leave you be for today."

"Thank you so much, your majesty!" She said as she hastily grabbed a far more simple dress as she had picked out before.

* * *

Regina walked further into the forrest. She wasn't exactly sure where they'd meet but she supposed this would be fine. It was far from the villages and the palace. Nobody would find her here.

"Well hello dearie." She heard from behind. She turned around to see the horrible imb that was Rumplestiltskin. "You are rather late." He said as he pointed up.

"Don't be ridicules. It's still morning."

"I mean by two days." He said. She shrugged. "But seeing as you are here, I can safely presume you want to continue your lessons." She nodded. "Very well, dearie. Let's get started then. We have a lot to catch up on." He gave her a giggle that turned her stomach. She tried to smile.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Leopold saw his wife return. She looked tired but otherwise healthy and normal. She noticed him sitting in his chair in front of the fire, pretending to read a rather large volume. He was far more interested in his young wife than in any book, but he had to keep face.

"Ah, my darling. You have returned. That was quite the day indeed. Did you and your friend have a nice time."

"Nice is different. But he is the brother of my late mother, and I suppose I have to see him every once in a while." She lied. She had decided on this story while on her way back. It sounded plausible.

"Your uncle then? That's nothing to be ashamed about, my darling. Why didn't you want to share that with me?"

She shook her head. "He's a drunk. And not really my uncle. Let's just say my grandmother had a child after my grandfather died. A child, whilst unmarried, with a another man. So, yes I'm ashamed of him. That's why I'm not going to tell you his name or whereabouts."

He nodded. "You don't have to, but you could have told me you were seeing this sort of uncle. I would've been far more willing to let you go."

"I'm sorry." She said. "I'm just so ashamed. He doesn't really have anyone anymore. His children died, as did his wife. I'm basically the only one, next to his neighbors. But they abandoned him as well. When I found him he had pissed himself." She lied again, but this time with a small smile, thinking of the imb. "And he was begging me to get him more gin."

"If you want I can make arraignments for him."

She shook her head. "You're very kind, but neither I nor my uncle could possible accept. I had some spare money. I gave it to a friend I knew, a nurse, she's taking care of him for now. But it would mean the world to me if I could go visit sometimes. I'm all the family he has left. And he's all the family, by blood, I have left."

"Well of course you can go visit more often." He said. He thought for a while, whilst she looked into the fire. "Regina?"

"Yes?"

"Will you ever consider Snow and me part of your family?"

She thought too. "I don't know. I hope so." But she knew, of course, that she could never. How could she consider the girl who took the love of her life from her family? Snow should be happy to be alive right now. No, she would never forgive the girl. And how could she forgive the king for that night? It might have been her fault too, but she would never feel normal again. Leopold had ruined all love for her. How could she consider the girl who took her love and the man who crushed any chance of her finding it again? She couldn't.

He smiled. The rest of the night was spend in silence. And so the king went to sleep thinking Regina hadn't once told him a lie that evening. But of course, she hadn't once told him the truth. With that on both their minds they slept together again, without sleeping together.

* * *

**I really didn't know what else to write. I'm sorry. But seeing as I'm on my ****Christmas break you can expect another update within 24 hours.**

**Okay then another thing. A guest asked me to put up a trigger warning and I'd love to! If I knew what they were. Seeing as you are a guest I can't personally ask you what it means, so I'll just try it this way. **

**Anyway I love reviews!**

**Happy holidays!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all your kind reviews! Special thanks for all of you who took their time to explain "Triggers" to me. I will add them when there's need for them again. **

**Also: Disclaimer. Obviously not mine.**

A few weeks later the king decided to take a stroll through the personal gardens. Halfway through he noticed his daughter sitting on the bench in front of the empty lot. He had seen that lot before and he had pondered what to do with it. He considered a statue of his late wife, but there were many of those already, and Eva would have hated it. A statue of himself or Snow was out of the question. He felt that a statue of a person who is still alive would seem redundant and furthermore arrogant. The palace had mirrors, so why make a statue of oneself? No, a statue was not an option. Maybe, he thought, a nice plant. A tree of some sort. But where to find a tree worthy enough of being planted in these gardens?

"Hello dear Snow." He greeted his daughter. "Why are you moping around?"

She looked up. Sad eyes greeted him. "I have nothing to do." She stated.

"Isn't Johanna anywhere? Or Regina?"

"Regina is... busy. And Johanna is with her family."

He thought for a while. "Then why not go reading?"

"It's too warm."

He nodded. She had a point. His thick robes were making him sweaty. "So you decided that the best thing for you to do is sit here." She nodded. "Where is Regina anyway?"

"She's busy."

"Doing what? What on earth would make that woman so busy? Combing her hair?"

"Daddy..." She said. "Let her be. She needs some silence."

He snorted. "Regina is silence itself. Except for her witty though unnecessary comments when asked a question she never speaks." And it was true. Every sentence she spoke had been one he had forced out of her by talking. However, she could be great to talk to. She had made him laugh and during their short conversations in the bedroom where there were no listening ears she'd loosened up and he'd felt like she was a friend. But other than that she almost never started a conversation. Except when she felt like she needed to apologize. "Well, I'll see you tonight at dinner, darling. Do find something to do."

"Yes daddy. Bye."

* * *

"Guard, where's my wife?" He asked Claude. Claude was the only guard the king knew Regina had spoken with. As far as he knew she trusted him for whatever reason and if asked which guard to accompany her, her choice always landed on this man. He didn't really mind, it came in handy, he was just curious.

"She is down at the stables, your majesty. She asked not to be bothered."

The king raised his brows. "Well, seeing as this is my kingdom, my castle, my stables and my wife, I suppose I have every right to bother her."

"Of course, your majesty."

"As you were." The king said as he made his way to the stables. He didn't really like going down here. It smelled, it was considerably dangerous and the walk did take some time. He didn't see the stable boys, he didn't see his queen. He walked down to the stable he knew was the one of her horse, her most prized steed and most likely the only thing she had brought here. He found his wife laying down on a bale of hay, fast asleep, next to her horse. She wore a blue commoner dress and her hair was loose. In her hair she had some flowers but mostly small pieces of hay. The image made him smile for a moment. The next one, however, he realized again how young his wife was and how wrong their marriage was.

"Regina!" He yelled with an angry undertone. "Wake up!" And she did. She looked at him with her sleepy eyes. On her left cheek she had an impression of the hay. She rubbed her eyes. "What were you doing?"

"I don't know, your majesty." She said. "I went down here for a ride and I suppose I fell asleep."

"Get dressed and find my daughter. She's bored out of her mind and I find you responsible."

"Well perhaps _your daughter_ should increase her brain-activity and find something to do on her own."

He had expected an apology, followed by her rushing out of the stables to find some proper clothing. He had never expected this jab at his daughter. And she didn't look sorry at all. As a matter of fact she looked rather proud. "Don't make me hurt you." He warned.

"So every time I do or say something you don't agree with, you're going to hurt me?" She asked. "No offense intended but I really want to know. I mean, if that's the truth then I'll never speak my mind again. That's fine, I'd just like to know."

He walked into the stable and lowered his eyes to her level. "You know damn well what you mean to me. You are my wife for three reasons. One: To produce a male heir. Two: To take care of my daughter. That involves entertaining her. And three: To appear with me at social gatherings looking pretty, making me look desirable. Is that understood."

She gave him a cheeky smirk. "Yes sir."

He lost his temper. He couldn't describe it in any other way. He lost his temper. She had insulted his daughter not minutes before and then she had tried to demean him. She had insulted him and therefor the entire kingdom and she had to be punished. The slap he had given her hadn't been hard enough. Any other king would have beaten his wife. He simply gave her a soft slap.

"Sorry." She said as she put her hand on the red stinging mark on her face. "Sorry, I was out of line." She stood up, bowed and walked past him, out of the stables to the castle. Once again she had been the mature one.

* * *

That evening, dinner was eaten in silence. These quiet dinners had started after his marriage to Regina and he therefor blamed her. His wife poked at her food, something he would have punished his daughter for, seeing as those were awful table manners. But he didn't feel like punishing his wife. For some reason she had been infuriating him all day. Perhaps he was annoyed with the state his kingdom was in, perhaps it was his daughters behavior. But whatever the case was, he blamed it on Regina. He knew it was unfair and didn't make any sense whatsoever, but he needed to be angry with someone and his wife seemed the best choice.

"Regina, will you stop that adolescent behavior?" He barked at her, remembering a little too late the fact that she wasn't completely an adult yet. "Playing with one's food is something a child would do." He corrected himself.

"I apologize. I've lost my appetite." She said. And it had been true. Lately she hadn't been eating much at all. Her clothes had become looser, just as her cheekbones had become more defined. She was thinner than any other woman in the castle, but she wasn't a skeleton yet. Perhaps he should consult a doctor to see if the man could construct a potion to bring back the queen's appetite.

* * *

While she noticed how the king looked at her face, though not at her eyes, after she told him about her lack of appetite, she suspected he thought she was too thin. And she was. She didn't like the body she had now, but she had it non the less. And it was a small price to pay. After the king had bedded her a second time, trying to be gentle and loving while she just laid there like a sack of flower, she had decided she should never become pregnant. She had wanted a child since she was little, and it would be raised with love, just as it was conceived with. But her marriage with an uninterested king came nowhere near that. If she were to bear the king the son he desired, sure he would praise her. Maybe even consider her to be just as good a wife as his Eva. But she didn't think that were very likely. Snow would love to have a sibling, another reason not to have children. The girl had told Regina the morning after her wedding night that a baby brother or sister would be her utmost wish. And truth be told, Regina didn't feel like granting the girl who had ruined it all her wish.  
But if she gave the king another daughter then, no matter how much the man may care for her, the king would always prefer his Snow. Because she was the daughter conceived out of love. And this child, her child, would be mediocre. So she had decided not to have children. When she went to Rumplestiltskin for another magic-lesson she had asked him to take away her chance to conceive. She had begged him to the point tears formed in her eyes. The imb had smirked, giggled and showed her an empty flask. He told her that, in trade for a tear, he would conduct a potion for her. She had been near crying anyway, so squeezing out that tear hadn't been that hard, but she didn't like his answer to her question of the use of the tear.

"That's my business, and mine alone, dearie. But don't fret, it'll... come to your benefits, so to speak." And then he had squealed and giggled as he lifted her three feet into the air and told her to free herself with the help of last weeks lesson. God, she despised him. And he knew it.

* * *

When the king entered his room that night he found Regina laying on their bed, still fully clothed, reading a book. Her hair was tied behind her head with one single ribbon and in her right hand she held an apple. She looked young and happy for a moment. But that moment passed quickly when he realized she wasn't happy and she wasn't young anymore. She might be young, physically, but he had forced her to grow up much too soon. Her twentieth birthday was a little more than a half year away. She was nineteen, he had married a child. When he saw her for the first time, and heard she had rescued Snow, he had been blind with her age. She hadn't looked eighteen, rather twenty-four, which was her age if anyone asked. Sure, he was well in his forties, but people still expected him to take a new wife and Regina, young and beautiful as she was, had also taken an interest in Snow and had therefor seemed like the perfect choice. Now he wished he had picked different. Or rather; not picked at all.

"Darling, will you get your shoes off the bed please?" He said. She was startled and almost jumped off the bed and ripped the shoes off her feet. "Calm yourself, Regina, I'm not upset with you. I just don't want mud on the bed." He sat on the edge and sighed. She placed her book on one of the cabinets and then she approached him as if she was a small animal and he could be a threat. Then she sat beside him and pulled her feet under her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He wasn't sure if he should discuss this with her. She was a woman, and women should keep their minds off of the business that kept the kingdom rolling. But he was stressed and tired of it all and he decided it didn't really matter if she wanted her head filled with difficult things she didn't understand. "I found out the southern part of my kingdom, where the mines are, has the people living in great poverty. I was kept out of the loop. People were dying from hunger and cold as I stuffed myself with food." He sighed again. "Many children died before they could even speak. Men and women died before they could hear their children speak. But my advisors didn't care as long as the southern parts brought in most of the money and costed the least. Now I know why this kingdom always has money to spare." He stared into the fireplace. Then he looked back at Regina but noticed she was no longer next to him. She had placed herself behind him, massaging his back. It felt like a huge relief.

"Do you still have that money?" She asked as she focussed on his back. "That money the kingdom had to spare?"

He nodded.

"Then why don't you just improve those parts? Built hospitals and orphanages, make the mines safer, buy food for the poor. Truly, this isn't such a brainbuster, is it?" She asked. It sounded simple enough but the truth of the matter was much worse. If he were to do that, the other parts would get envious and a riot could appear.

"Regina, oh Regina, my darling pet, if only it were so simple. Just use money to make it all better again and then live happily ever after. But I can't do that. We need the money to make trades with the other kingdoms. We need the money for Snow's dowry. And many more reasons why we can't just spend it on hospitals and orphanages." He said. He enjoyed her hands on his back as he almost heard her think. And for once, he enjoyed her silence.

"Snow is the sole heir to the throne of this kingdom. She doesn't need a dowry. These lands are her dowry. And I'm not saying: use all of the money. Just a bit. Hospitals and orphanages aren't that expensive and you'd only need a few. Then they'll start paying for themselves..."

"Regina, enough. I knew I shouldn't speak of these matter with you. Your heart might be pure and your thoughts well intended, but at the end of the day you are still an ignorant girl who doesn't really know what she's speaking of." He snapped. He knew he shouldn't have said those things, they were mean and uncalled for. But still, she had to know her place. She got up from the bed and walked to the cabinet where her book still laid. She took it and pressed it against her chest. Then she walked back and kneeled between his knees.

"My king." She spoke. "I only wish what's best for this kingdom. I shall not interfere with your business again but I do wish to show you this." She handed him her book. Then she walked to the bathroom to change. He looked at the book. He knew it well. His father and teachers had wanted him to read it because it was full of economical lessons. He had read it after his father had passed and he found it quite intriguing. He had then decided he was going to rule his kingdom with a fair though strict hand in order to preserve his people's happiness and until recently he thought he had done so. He opened the book to the first page and started reading again. Perhaps he could find something that would be the answer to his problems. He was still reading when his wife joined him on the bed half an hour later.

* * *

The morning found the king quite tired but with an uplifted spirit. At breakfast, where he was still tired, he was busy all day preparing for a big meeting to be held that afternoon. He had invited all of his advisors along with some other people. It would probably take all day, but then he would find the solution to their problem. Or at least he hoped so. He was still lost in thoughts when the voice of his daughter snapped him out of them.

"I'm sorry, Snow. What were you saying?"

She gave him an odd look. "Daddy, something is wrong with Regina. I know she had been unhappy when she came here, but then she smiled again." The king had noticed that too, but he had claimed the smile to be fake. "Now" Snow continued "It's like all happiness has disappeared from her eyes. It's like someone took her heart, daddy. She just doesn't care anymore."

**So... That's it for today. Quite a long chapter if I say so myself but I'm happy with it. I always love feed-backs and idea's for next chapter. **

**Thank you for reading! And also: I hope you're enjoying your holidays and you'll have a happy new year!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all your great Reviews... LOVED them. Sorry I haven't updated this for so long, I was very busy. I hope this makes it a little better:)**

**Disclaimer: So Adam said they didn't want to hire me... I guess this isn't mine... YET.**

The next morning, at breakfast, he determined Snow had been right. Regina ate a bit more than usual but that was the only improvement. Her eyes were empty. After a while those eyes turned to him and she looked at him. She had been eating and Snow had been enjoying her eggs but the king just sat there, observing her.

"Is anything the matter, your majesty?" She asked politely after wiping her lips with her napkin. "You seem distracted."

Her words made him snap back to reality. "King Midas, along with some others, will come today to discuss business. So I'm a bit on edge. I appologise."

"There's nothing to appologise for, my king. If you need my assistance you need only call." She smiled and turned back to her meal.

"Actually, King George is coming as well, I suppose. And if he is, he will most likely drag his son allong. Prince James if I'm not mistaken. He's about Snow's age..."

"Would you like me to play with him, father? I can show him the library." Snow said, smiling. "Is he a nice boy?"

No. The king knew James was a spoiled and arrogant kid, but he would make a fine match for his daughter. "A bit rough around the edges but underneed he's a fine boy."

Regina raised her eyebrow, knowing he was lying, but she wisely kept her mouth closed. Snow on the other hand wasn't quiet at all. She didn't have many kids to play with. "Oh daddy, can we go to the stables? And maybe after we can go pet the horses. I bet he's a good rider. Maybe he can show me how to handle a sword!"

"Snow, a sword? That's dangerous and nothing a girl should be doing. No darling, you may watch him fight with the other princes, but you won't touch a sword yourself. Sorry."

"That's fine, daddy. Will Regina keep us company?"

He looked at his wife for a moment. "No, she'll be keeping the other queens company. that's a very important job, you know." He said to Snow, but Regina knew it was meant for her. That's a very important job you know." He told Snow, hinting Regina. "I'm sorry I didn't give you a few days notice, I only heard it myself this morning when the messenger told me."

She gave him her fake-smile. "It's fine."

* * *

"What color would you like me to wear?" She asked as she looked into her closet. "Do you have a preference?"

"Red." He said without thinking. Eva always wore red and it had always seemed like the color of his kingdom. The color of love and the color of blood.

She raised her eyebrow but kept silent. "I only own one red dress. It was a gift from a dear friend, but I'm not sure if it's really appropriate though..." She grabbed the red material from the closet and looked at it.

"Try it on and I'll give you my opinion." He said. He started changing too, he needed to look royal after all, desirable, powerful but above all: rich. After he finished tying his right boot Regina appeared. The dress was tight on her upper body, but it flowed down her waist as most of her dresses looked. But the red fabric that would've covered her neck and chest was replaced with black lace. When he looked at it, he could just see the beginning of her breasts. Eva would never have wore something like this. The former queen was kind and loving but she was a bit of a prude. After Snow was born he wasn't allowed to touch her until the girl was six. No, Eva wouldn't've been caught dead in this. But it turned him on. The other kings would be so jealous. "I like it. You should wear it."

She walked to the mirror and played with the sleeves of the dress. "Are you sure? It isn't too revealing?"

"Oh it's revealing. But in a way that's classy, if you know what I mean."

She shrugged. "If you're sure..."

"I'm sure. Now about your hair... You should ask the maids to help you with it. I have the feeling it needs to go up." He said as he motioned his hands upward at the word "up".

* * *

When he and Regina walked back to the main hall, where they would welcome the guest, they turned a lot of heads. Regina had allowed her hair to be backcombed a little bit, but half of it was loose and flowed on her shoulders and back. The staff had probably never seen a dress like hers, just as he, and they looked almost enchanted at her chest, as he hoped the kings would. He walked to his throne but before he sat down he ushered his wife to her seat. It took only a minute for Snow to appear. She ran to her own throne but she stopped halfway as though she had ran into an invisible brick wall.

"Mother, what are you wearing?!" She exclaimed. "Father are you okay with this?"

He smirked. His daughter was the virtue itself. "Yes dear, I chose." His daughter looked at Regina's chest as she walked to her seat. He too looked at her chest. He could imagine Regina was getting rather tired of people not looking at her face but she didn't complain.

"Your majesty? Your guest have arrived." The guard said, snapping the king from his thoughts.

"What? Oh yes, of course. Bring them in, bring them in." He smiled as he placed his hand over Regina's. She was a bit startled. Then she gave him an awkward smile. The doors opened and King Midas walked in. His blonde wife attached to his arm and their daughter walking behind them. Midas' wife was blonde but not very pretty. Her nose was a few sizes too big and her eyes just a bit too close together. It wouldn't've really mattered except she had a big mole on her chin. Their daughter did have a pretty face but only time would tell if it remained that way. The only thing she had inherited from her mother was her nose which seemed a bit out of place.

"Midas!" The king rose from his chair and walked to him. He shook hands with the fellow king. Then he took the hand of his wife in his and kissed it. "Milady, you look as beautiful as ever." Which was just the right thing to say. "And you, little one, how are you?"

The girl shrugged. "I'm fine, thank you, king Leopold."

He smiled. "What is her name again?"

"Abigail." Midas said. "And how about your daughter?" Midas smiled at Snow who had appeared next to him.

"I'm Snow. How do you do?" The girl said politely. While the king heard Midas start a conversation with his daughter he looked back at his wife who hadn't gotten up. She looked at her feet, quite nervous. This was the first time they had received guests in their home, so he understood it, but he needed her so he could show her off.

"Regina? Will you join us? I would like to introduce you to my dear friend." He smiled. She stood up and walked towards them.

She smiled at Midas. Then she curtsied. King Midas bowed, took her hand and kissed it. "My my, aren't you..." He stopped when he noticed the lace of her dress. He remained bowed and kept looking. His wife pulled on his arm, but even that didn't bring him back. His wife looked at Leopold with her eyes filled with rage. Then she looked at Regina with the same look. Obviously, she blamed the much younger woman... girl.

"Midas? How about we go to the lounge and wait for king George?"

"Hm? Oh yes." He got up but he hadn't let go of Regina's hand. "What's your name, my dear?"

She smiled as she tried to get her hand back. "Regina."

"Regina... What a lovely name. This is my wife, Anastasia and my daughter, Abigail. I hope you'll get along. I'd love to invite you and your family to our kingdom sometime in the future."

"That sounds nice, I'm sure Snow would enjoy a different environment as beautiful as your country." She smiled. "I do have a request though."

"Anything you require you shall have. I cannot deny a woman as beautiful as yourself anything. Name it and I will give it."

"I would like my hand back."

* * *

Leopold and Midas walked through the hallway and their family walked a few steps behind them. They were talking about everything and nothing. Anastasia had not forgiven Regina for being pretty, but she did want someone to talk to for the next few days.

"So..." Midas said. "How old is she?"

"Twenty-four." He lied.

He shook his head. "I don't believe you."

"She's almost nineteen."

"Still a child."

"She hasn't been a child since our wedding night." He smirked. They both laughed and left the queens wondering why.

Midas looked back. "That dress... I wouldn't want my wife to wear it ever, but on that girl it looks... like a spell."

Leopold smirked. "I know. Others would be jealous but all I can think about is that I get to take it off tonight and I get to see what you can merely can get a glimpse of. There is just something special about a young wife, I can't describe it."

"Their skin snaps back." Midas frowned. "My wife hasn't let me bed her since Abigail was born."

"That's almost twelve years..."

"I know. I suppose I could ask you if you would mind sharing..."

Leopold laughed because he knew his friend was joking. "Well, you should ask her."

* * *

King Midas sat on the luxurious couch with Leopold on his right. His wife sat on his left. Regina didn't fit on the couch and had therefor decided to sit on the rug close to the fire. Her cheek touched Leopold's knee and she stared into the flames. The girls had run off to the library. They didn't care much for books, but they wanted to see the handsome prince James arrive and the library's window was just the best one to do that. The kings chatted with Anastasia and Regina kept silent.

"So Regina..." Midas said in an effort to pull her into the conversation. "Have you read anything interesting lately?"

She looked at Leopold as if she was asking permission to speak. "I suppose. I've read that book on... well, nothing." She decided to keep the subject to herself. "But that can be amusing sometimes."

"You, milady, are correct. Pointless books can be refreshing." Midas smiled. "I recently read something on Ogres that I found very interesting. Have you had troubles with the Ogres in your kingdom?"

"No." Leopold said. "No, a while back we did. They can be very indecisive and they disagreed about the deal we made a year before that. They actually started attacking randomly, the savages. But we made a new pact and I hope it will uphold. But what did you read?" He felt Regina's head on his knee leaning heavier, she started to snuggle up against his leg and he knew she was falling asleep. He didn't mind, she hadn't slept that much the night before. Or the night before that.

"You know they have a weak spot right? The eyes?" After confirmation, Midas wanted to continue.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Snow and Abigail came running in. "They're here!" Snow yelled. "The prince! And he's riding a horse"

"Can we go ride with him Daddy?" Abigail asked. Leopold felt Regina stir and then she sat up.

She looked at both kings. "I'll supervise." She said. "I don't mind." She sounded very eager.

Leopold snorted. "Darling, I know how much you like to ride, but that's not going to happen. I need you here. Now, how about you and Anastasia run along to go great our guests."

"My king, I would appreciate it if you refrain from addressing me like a child." Anastasia spoke strictly. "Furthermore, I shall remain right here. Have your... _Wife_ go fetch them." She said with venom in her voice.

"You heard her, Regina. Go." Leopold told her. He had to keep his friend's wife happy or it could seriously mess up their relationship. It could put his kingdom in danger. After all, Midas' kingdom was the one they traded with the most. When Regina didn't move, still a bit asleep or dumbfounded, he grabbed her upper arm a bit too rough and pulled her to her feet. "_Go._" He repeated. She walked to the doors but a bit too slow for his liking. "I'm going with her." He told his friend. "It's only appropriate if I greeted them face to face." And after he heard Midas give him his approval he stood up and joined Regina on her way to the hallway. After they were out of ear reach he grabbed her arm again.

"Regina, I really need you to obey me." He said strictly.

"I thought I was."

"You don't understand. If I give you an order you need to obey it immediately. No questions asked."

She frowned and nodded. "Fine. Can you let go of me?"

He released her, only to grab her jaw. "I don't know what's gotten into you lately and quite frankly I don't care. I need you to obey me, I need you to keep your stupid mouth shut..." She started to object. "That means you keep your unnecessary, bold comments to yourself." He pressed a kiss to her lips, a kiss she didn't return. "Midas likes you. Play with him, I know you can do that."

"Play with him? What... I don't..."

"Get his attention some more. Touch him accidentally-on purpose. Smile, laugh at his jokes, give him compliments. Act stupid, be an airhead today. Act young, so he feels old. Any of those things, I know you can do that. Just play with him, it's for our kingdom."

"You want me to manipulate him?"

He smiled and finally released her jaw. "I knew you'd get it. You'd be helping me greatly. Please Regina?"

"Okay." She agreed. "I'll try."

He smiled. "Now let's welcome King George."

**Well... That's it for today. The dress she's wearing, I tried to describe the one she wore when she was The Evil Queen... Don't know if you got that, so I'm kinda pointing it out here. I know that I always want to have some sort of an image in my head. Guess who she got it from.**

**Please let me know what you think! Again, I loved all your reviews and suggestions. I'm not sure yet if I'll write her pregnant, because I sort of wanted this story to be what secretly happened behind the palace doors and her being pregnant wasn't what happened according to the writers. But if you think it's a good idea... I won't disagree I suppose.**


End file.
